Banana Nut Sunday
by Chasing Aislinn
Summary: Are Sasuke and Sakura a couple? Does Naruto like Sasuke or Sakura? FIND OUT!


Disclaimer: I no own Naru-chan...but if I did...

Rating: pg-13

description: angsty Naruto...kinda depressing...sorta sad.

--It's effing yaoi! If you no likey, GET OUTTA MY FACE ABOUT IT! but oh well:3!

* * *

"Hey Dobe! Are you coming or what? We're going out for some ice cream," Sasuke rapped on the smaller blonde's head.

"Hurry up, Naruto! Training's over!" Sakura ordered, latching herself onto Sasuke's arm.

"I'm not a dobe," Naruto murmured to himself as he walked slowly behind the couple.

'Ah yes. That's right. Sakura and Sasuke are a couple.' Naruto thought, eyeing the hands clasped together. 'It was bound to happen. What I don't understand is why I've been so depressed ever since…ever since they started going out.'

Naruto looked up from his shuffling feet to see that they were already at the ice cream place.

"I said 'What do you want, Dobe?'" Sasuke asked, somehow appearing in front of Naruto.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's onyx pools. 'They see right through me. Like I'm not even here.' Somehow it made him sad to think that. He looked off to the side.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself," sasuke shrugged. He handed over his money to the woman behind the counter and gathered up Sakura's strawberry ice cream cone and his vanilla one.

Together, Sasuke and Naruto made their way over to the table Sakura picked out for them to eat at.

Team Seven sat down together, Sasuke sitting across from Sakura and Naruto sitting down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke handed Sakura her ice cream cone and they began, or rather, Sakura began talking about anything and everything, mostly gossip, while Sasuke pretended to be completely engrossed, when, in actuality, he was only half paying her any attention. Naruto was lost in his own thoughts.

'How did Sasuke and Sakura end up going out any way? Oh, that's right…'

Naruto's Flashback

"Saaaasukeeeee!" Sakura shrieked, running up to Team Seven's usual meeting place, the bridge, where Sasuke was already sitting and doing nothing.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, sounding exasperated.

"Will you go out with me?" She pleaded, somehow in front of Sasuke, her green eyes right in his face.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled.

"Whatever 'yes', or whatever 'no'?"

" 'Sure', 'fine', 'whatever' whatever."

Sakura squealed. "I love you Sasuke-sama! My new boyfriend!"

Naruto's heart almost broke. Almost stopped beating.

He didn't know why. He had only gotten to the edge of the bridge when he heard that. Abruptly, he turned around and began running home, furiously rubbing tears out of his eyes.

Once he made it to his house, he locked the door behind him, went to his room and locked that door, too. He curled himself into a ball on his bed, hugging a stuffed fox plushie that he had gotten from Iruka-sensei, crying.

Naruto had tried telling himself that Sasuke only started to go out with Sakura to get her to shut up. They were fifteen now, and he's had to put up with her for three long grueling years. He broke.

Or, that was what he initially thought. It became clear to him that Sasuke did actually like her. He let her hold his hand, cling to his arm, and even softened a bit at the sight of the pink haired girl.

Naruto didn't know what to do. His heart was broken, he didn't know why, but it was. That's when he made his drastic turn…for the worst in the views of any psychologist, the best in the views of the biased villagers.

The once loud-mouthed, knuckle-headed, smiley, constantly joking boy was swept away and here emerged a quiet, level, frowning, serious, smart Naruto that nobody knew.

Sakura hated him even more after the change. She was always the smartest, and the one to master a jutsu in only a few tries…but now it was all Naruto. The blonde had stolen her smart seat.

End Naruto's Flashback

"Hey, Dobe. Are you going to sit there all night?"

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke. He blinked and all around him he saw darkness, stars above, and a full moon right behind Sasuke.

The kitsune boy gulped as he saw Sasuke. He was beautiful. The moon illuminated him, making him glow, looking absolutely ethereal. He seemed to be carved out of pure white marble with glittering obsidian eyes and silky black hair that swished in the gentle breeze.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, noticing how hard the boy was examining him.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You're going to share it with me. I'm paying. Got it?" Sasuke told him.

Naruto blinked, eyes drawn to beautiful light pink lips as Sasuke's sugary voice came from them.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Sasuke froze on his way to get something.

"Because, Dobe. You're my teammate…my friend."

Naruto shut up then. Absolutely stunned.

When Sasuke returned he set something on the table in between them.

"Thank you Kami-dono for this food," he said.

Naruto stared at it.

"What? Never seen a banana nut sundae before?"

Naruto felt his heart flutter at the Sasuke's voice.

'I love him. I really do. That's why I always wanted to beat him. To prove that I was something, that I was worth while. Worth his time, his love. That's why my heart was broken when he started to go out with Sakura. That's why I admire his body . Why I always look. Why me heart flutters when he speaks. I love him.'

Naruto's mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of love.

Kyuubi's holder looked up at Sasuke and felt his mouth go dry.

There was Sasuke, licking very seductively, and suggestively, at the chocolate covered banana. He was holding it, allowing the chocolate to drip onto his fingers and run in brown streaks down his hand. He ran his tongue up and down the banana, licking up all the chocolate.

As Naruto watched, he became ever more turned on.

Sasuke was soon finished with the banana and moving onto the nuts sitting atop the vanilla ice cream.

The raven haired boy slowly scooped up the crunchy topping and licked it before putting it into his mouth.

All the while, the boy's eyes were locked on each others.

"Sa-Sasuke…why? Why are you doing this? I-I thought-,"

"I'm not going out with Sakura anymore. She realized that I wasn't right for her. I already knew who was right for me. I just didn't know if he liked me back," Sasuke responded, staring intently into Naruto's eyes.

'No. I was wrong before. His eyes don't see through me…they see into me. He can see who I truly am!'

Naruto let his mouth hang open in shock.

"Sasuke I love you!" Naruto blurted out, as if he had gone brainless.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Again, Naruto was stunned into silence. Sasuke loved him. He loved him!

"Naruto. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Naruto fainted. He fell backwards and luckily, Sasuke caught him. He only blacked out for a few minutes before waking up.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked right away.

The blonde boy lifted his arms, put them around Sasuke's neck, and pulled him down for a mind-blowing French kiss.

"Of course I'll go out with you," Naruto panted.

Sasuke smiled as he picked up Naruto's light form walking home to do extra things with his Naru-chan.

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEE! This is my second Fan Fiction! I'm so happy! Sorry that there's no sex. But I think that you'll live! Comments are appreciated! 


End file.
